The Unknown World How it should have happened
by HandMeThatCookie
Summary: LAST CHAPTER ADDED! We all know the story, they crash land on a tropical planet below the Star Forge. But what happens when it is a snowy planet and one of their own betrays them? A slightly upsetting..or terribly entertaining..death! LSFRevanCarth.
1. Ship Wrecked

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own any of the characters or the computer game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic, that this is based on. This is only part 1, more is coming and suggestions are welcome!**

A jolt woke me from my sleep and I fell from my bunk. Mission Vao, a kind, resourceful, blue Twi'lek scurried around on the ground, grabbing at her pazaak cards. "Mission, what just happened?" I mumbled as I started dressing.

"Not a clue." She didn't alert much of her attention towards me as she hunted on the ground and under the bunks.

"Mission, what are you doing?"

"Collecting my cards."

"Alright," I slipped on my Jedi robes and tied them. Mission's obsession with pazaak had long ago become normal. "I'm going to go find out what happened."

"Great, I'll come and help when I'm done."

I quickly walked down the narrow corridor of the Ebon Hawk. "Oak!" Canderous Ordo, a feisty Mandalorian came towards me, his blaster rifle pointed at me.

"Don't shoot." I smiled as he joined my brisk walk towards the cockpit.

"Funny." He turned the rifle on the rarely used safety feature. Zaalbar, the wookie who pledged a life-debt to me and our 2 robotic companions, HK-47 and T3-M4 joined us as we made the last few yards.

The five of us had apparently intruded on a conversation 3 of the other crew members were having.

"You younglings have no clue how to fly a ship, do you?" Jolee Bindo, a Jedi from Kashyyyk sarcastically said.

"Shut-up, old man." Carth Onasi, the pilot of the Ebon Hawk and a solider for the Republic turned back to the controls.

"Commentary: Master, I believe that organic meat bag is in a bad mood" HK-47 said quietly. I laughed a little, but was un-noticed.

"The two of need to stop your arguing. It will only lead to us destroying our chances of stopping the Sith." Juhani, a good Jedi turned bad then turned good instructed them.

"You just crash into snow all the time, don't you? I tell you, we would have been better off with a gizka flying the ship." Jolee ignored Juhani.

"Boys, stop bickering so we can find out where in the galaxy we are." I noticed the conversation was going downhill and jumped in.

"Revan," Juhani came towards me. "Carth did it." I sighed. It was clear to me that all members of the crew were trying to turn Carth and me against each other, but I had managed to do that myself, just by being the evil Darth Revan who attacked hundreds of innocent people and planets, blah blah blah.

"I told you, I am not Revan any more." I saw Carth look up from the controls for a moment, then go back to them.

"It looks like we broke a few vital parts of the Hawk when we crashed; we are going to have to replace them if we want any chance of getting up to the Star Forge." Carth spoke in monotone.

"Well Carth," my shoulder brushed against him as I came forward and began assessing damage. "It is your fault." He looked at me and I smiled. He turned away. Silence clung to us and we all just stood there, nobody moving. The others had all noticed the cold shoulder Carth was giving me.

"I can't find one of my cards, and get this Oak," Mission's voice grew nearer as she came down the corridor. "It's that one you got me for my birthday! I can't believe it! I use that card all the time and," She came into the room and her voice faltered. "So, did somebody insult Zaalbar's cooking? That is the only reason that you would all be so quiet."

I smiled and came towards her. "No Mission, we didn't insult Zaalbar, or his cooking. We insulted Carth's flying ability." Mission smiled.

"So, we should get going if we want to find those parts." Canderous left and began heading towards the exit. The others filed out after him until Carth and I were left alone in the cockpit. He glanced at me and then turned away.

"We ought to go." He said quietly.

"Yeah. I think so too." I started to leave. "Carth," I turned back towards him. "I really do mean it. I'm not Revan anymore. You have to know that." When he didn't reply, I left him there alone.

After we gathered heavy coats and weapons, we were all stood in the snow outside of the Ebon Hawk. T3 and HK were still in the ship after they had tried to move in the heavy snow. This planet we were on was beautiful. Ice and wind rushed around us everywhere, and the cool air was crisp. It was perfect, except for the fact we had crash landed here.

"Alright," The crew faced me as I began to talk. "It looks like we are going to have to do a bit of hunting. I think we should take inventory on the stuff we are bringing with us, just to make sure we have what we need and nothing more. Mission, you have the data pad map, correct?"

"Yeah," She held it up. "I am a bit worried that it might,"

"Just be quiet so we can get moving." Canderous snapped at her and began walking. I sighed and followed. It was clear I was not going to get my two cents in on this mission.


	2. He's Gizka Hunting

**Once again, I do not own any of these characters or the game, Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic, which this rewrite is based on. If you have any suggestions, they are greatly appreciated!**

Wind and snow rushed around us as we walked. There was no reason that Force powers shouldn't work when I'm wearing a heavy coat, and as I stood there wearing just my thin robes, I didn't know how much longer we would be able to look for the parts.

"Alright you crazy young people, I need a break, and there is no way you can make me keep going without one." Jolee stopped and we all came to join him. I think it was then that most of us realized how tired we really were. Jolee threw himself to the ground, and many of the others did the same. I on the other hand turned away from them and their mindless chatter, attempting to see anything but snow on the horizon. Another gush of cold air came down on us, this one making me sneeze. At this point, it appeared like we might as well call this planet home, because finding any parts here would be impossible.

"Oak," Zaalbar came up behind me and put his huge paw on my shoulder. "You appear cold." I also realized this and quickly used the Force to warm the air around me.

"Thanks Big Z. I honestly hadn't noticed. I still can't believe any of what happened on the Levitation. Bastila is gone, Malak probably killed her by now, and I, well, that's the biggest shock of all, you know?" Zaalbar stood there listening to me, but I doubt if he really heard any of it. He is good with action, but words had never been his outlet in life.

"Yeah." He walked back to the others and I smiled. At least he was someone I could always count on to be behind me 110, unlike…

My thoughts stopped as I looked at the faces of my companions. One was missing. "Guys," I yelled over the roar of the wind. "I think we may have a problem." Juhani looked at me and then looked around at the others. They hadn't heard me. "PEOPLE LITSTEN! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" I shouted louder and this time they all looked at me.

"Alright people, it's finally happened." Canderous got up and came towards me. "Oak has lost her mind, or at least what she had of it."

"No. I sense that there truly is something that bothers her, something is missing, is it not?" Juhani directed the question towards me.

"What if something really isn't wrong and the poor child is slipping back to the dark now that Bastila isn't here to keep her straight. Not that I have a problem with that, I couldn't care less one way or the other, but we don't know that something is wrong. She might just have the urge to kill someone. Right?" Jolee also turned towards me.

I opened my mouth to speak but Mission interrupted me. "You people are crazy. I know Oak. She's like a sister to me, and I know for a fact that she is not turning to the dark side, right Oak?"

I opened my mouth yet again, but was interrupted. "Yes Mission, she is still pure in the light. She must be. I know that there is merely something that she is missing, and something is not right, I feel an empty void also. There is something not right here." Juhani also stood, followed by Mission and Jolee.

Mission's eyes got wide as she shouted, "Oh my gosh! Carth got eaten by the snow and ice and wind!" The others looked around and then, they too noticed that Carth was not with us, as he had been when we left.

"He probably went off to find a gizka to steer the ship for him. That crazy boy takes things I say so seriously." Jolee chuckled. I turned and started walked back the way we had come.

"Oak! You must not go back. We must continue on. Think about what we did when Bastila was taken. We must do the same for Carth." Juhani was once again trying to force me into doing the perfect thing a Jedi would do.

"I wasn't happy about it when we let Malak have Bastila, and I am not happy about letting the planet have Carth." I looked at my friends and sighed. "But we must. Let's go."

I threw myself towards what seemed north, and over the roar of the wind, I could hear the others scrambling to pick up the few things that were scattered across the snow. After a few moments of walking in silence, I started mumbling to myself. "Let's go. Force, what was I thinking? Oh, yeah, I don't care, let Carth die. I was kidding, right? That was a dream. Well, actually, Carth can go ahead and die. Giving me the cold shoulder, it's not my fault I didn't tell him I was Revan. Heck! I didn't even know! No, I must not think that. Steer clear of the dark side Oak, just because Bastila isn't here to keep me from doing these things doesn't mean I can. But still, Carth, possibly dead. This is just another one of those things that happen to me and make me go semi-insane. Oh wait, I was already semi-insane. Now I'm just insane."

"I'll say. Talking to your own personal being like that. And with such a long monologue too! You would think that you were walking around in the snow alone. But are you?" Jolee suddenly was standing right next to me and was talking. His sarcasm made a small smile emerge across my face, but only for a few seconds.

"You're right Jolee. I do have people to talk to."

"That's right you do." He pulled his little cap further down over his bald head. I started laugh at him and his face twisted up. I stopped laughing.

"So Jolee," I tried to think of the best way to ask him this, based on my prior monologue. "How do you know if, say, someone that you have some sort of a force bond with was the only thing keeping you from falling to the dark side?"

"Are you asking me something rhetorical or is this about someone whose name begins like 'bast' and ends in 'ila'? Oak, you know how I feel about these 'which side of the force' conversations."

"Jolee, seriously. How much of that monologue did you hear?"

"I started at 'Well, actually, Carth can go ahead and die.' I wanted to laugh and shout 'I feel the same way! Gizka boy can blow up!'"

I stared at him for a few minutes, waiting for him to start laughing and tell me he was kidding, but he was silent as we walked.

Soon after, Jolee slipped behind me and I continued in front, determined to find anything but snow on the horizon before nightfall. The minutes and hours started to blend together until I was completely unaware of the current time. After a while, I noticed a speck of gray on the off-white horizon. My heart started racing as I took off running.


	3. Falling Asleep

**Part 3 is a little shorter than the others, mostly because there wasn't a lot to say about this and I didn't want to leave the similar topic pattern I seem to have established. So, again, I do not own these characters or the game, Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic, that this is based on. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Oak! Come back!" Someone behind me started yelling over the wind. I couldn't tell who it was, my ears were ringing and my head was spinning. I starting to feel like I was running in circles, but I didn't stop. I had to reach it. There was just something there that needed to be found, and I was going to get to it.

I'm not really sure what happened next. The last thing I remember is a numbness swirling throughout my body, warming what this cold weather had frozen. My eyes snapped shut and I struggled to open them, but I could not. My breathing stopped, and I gasped as I kept running to the gray speck that I now could not see. I finally stopped running and collapsed onto the snow, my numb arms suddenly shivering violently.

Cold leather enclosed me and I just lay there limply as I was lifted off the ground. I heard voices shouting my name and I finally slipped out of consciousness.

When I woke up, I was laying in my bunk back on the Ebon Hawk. "What the…" I trailed off as I sat up and hit my head on the ceiling above me. "Stupid ceiling" I mumbled as I let myself fall back into the bunk. I lay for a few more minutes as the stinging pain in my head subsided. You would think I would have learned by now not to sit up so fast when sleeping on this ship. When I had enough energy, I finally pulled myself out of the bunk, careful this time as to not ram my head into the ceiling again. _That's just what I would need, two concussions._ I smiled as I thought to myself.

"You look very happy for someone who just hit their head on the ceiling…again." Carth's voice echoed some form of cruel humor as he smiled at me from the doorway. How long had he been standing there? Where was he? Did the others find him on their way back to the ship? Was he hurt? So many questions rushed through my head I had trouble thinking clearly, so I went with the simple approach.

"Hi." I thought that was nice and simple.

"So Revan, you thought you could run away from your group did you? You lead them into the middle of nowhere and then you start to run away from them?" He was angry, and he called me Revan. Heat swept through me, but it wasn't warming. It was burning fury. "Some of those people actually care about you Revan! Hell, everyone on this ship does care about you! Why are you trying to get everyone, including yourself killed?"

"Listen Carth," I tried to keep my voice steady, but it was hard through clenched teeth. "I am not Revan anymore so you need to stop calling me that."

"Or what? Will you stab me with your light saber? Chop off my head? Come on, do your worst!" His voice dripped with venom.

"CARTH, STOP! I DON'T WANT TO CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD! I ACTULLY CARE ABOUT YOU AND I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE ON THIS SHIP! I'M SORRY IF I DID, BUT THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT NOW!" I finally let my anger take over, and I one sweep, I had grabbed my light saber off the table in the corner of the room and walked around Carth.

My fury kept me walking until I reached the supply room, but once there, I realized that I had stormed out of the previous room like a spoiled 5-year-old. Or like Bastila. Either way, it was wrong of me to do. _Well, there is one way to at least try and make this right._ I grabbed a small amount of food, just enough for one day, two days if I only ate a cracker or two whenever I got hungry.

I walked across the ship and without saying a word to the other crew members who sat in the main hold, I exited the Hawk.


	4. Grounded!

**Here we are, I am presenting you with part 4. I still don't own any of the characters or the game, Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic that this is based on. The foreign language I used in this chapter is a real language, for those who do not know German. At the end of this chapter I will have all of the German words translated for you. Every chapter from now on that has German in it will have translations at the bottom, but once Oak informs the Elders to use Basic, there will only be one or two words in German every few lines. Please read and review! Enjoy!**

Once again, I was met with cold air as I stepped off the ship. I looked around, searching for footprints to tell me what direction we had gone in previously. As I started to take a step forward, I heard the ramp lower behind me.

"Oak, what do you think you are doing?"

"Carth, I am going back. I know what I saw and what I saw was some sort of building or something." I turned to look at him, and realized he was taking off his coat.

"You must be crazy. Nobody saw anything but you." He walked towards me and draped the bright orange leather around me. "Here, take this."

"What?" I shrugged and the jacket fell to the ground. "You insult me and then expect me to allow you to let my use your jacket? I think not buddy. I can keep myself warm, thank you." I used the force to warm the air around me and stuck out my tongue as the golden threads of light circled around me.

"Oak, I know you know _how_ to keep yourself warm, but you normally forget. Why won't you just accept help from anyone?" He picked the jacket up off the ground. "Now take it." He thrust it at me.

"No." I threw it back to him, but my hand-eye coordination was not as good as his, so I missed and it landed on the ground five feet away from him.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why won't you keep your stupid jacket and let me walk away?"

"Why are you answering my questions with more questions?"

"I could say the same to you. Now let me walk away." I turned, but this time he grabbed my arm. "Carth, let go." My voice was low and as cold as the ice we stood on.

"No."

"Why not?" I struggled to release my arm from his grasp, but I couldn't.

"Because," His voice was very low, and he said something more than his "Because", but I couldn't hear it, seeing as it was mostly inaudible.

"What did you say Carth?" I stopped struggling.

"Because, you said that…" He stopped talking.

"Because I said…?" I tried to prompt him into telling me.

"On the ship, you said that you cared about me and I realized I sort of care about you too, but you are Revan. And I don't think I can care about you with that running through my mind." He stopped talking and let go of my arm. Then he folded his jacket and placed it in my arms. "Now take it."

He turned and walked away. He didn't look back or say anything else. _I'll just drop the jacket. That would show him. Let it deteriorate in the snow._ I threw it down and started walking away. Breathing heavily, I started walking away. After going a few steps, I started to have the same sensation as before, and I sat down in the snow. My eyelids were heavy and I let them fall.

I felt 3-fingered hands around me as they tried to life me up. I took a hand fun of snow and threw it somewhere behind me, hoping to hit the person trying to move me.

"Stop, I don't need help!" I tried to say the words, but they came out as mumbled. It sounded like I was saying "Stoop, I'm death nod here."

"Stoppen zu versuchen, mich zu töten verrückte menschliche Frau. Mich Bissen nicht bilden du. Joe, lassen Sie uns sie zum Bügel nehmen. (1)" A raspy voice muttered in an alien language I could understand.

" Left goat oats meat!" I fought against the scaly arms around me. _Did I just say 'Left goat oats meat'? No! Let go of me! Don't pick me up! Who are you?_

"Joe, nehmen bitte diese ärgerliche Frau. Ich muß voran zum Bügel gehen. Ich informiere den Leiter dich komme. Zu langes nicht nehmen. Und Harry, essen nicht die menschliche Frau, gut? (2)" I felt myself being handed off to another pair of scaly arms and I tried to open my eyes. _Am I still outside the ship? Is anyone aware that I am being jedi-napped?_

And there I was, curled up in some scaly arms being Jedi-napped and I couldn't open my eyes. _Perfect. Canderous, where are you? You with that blaster attacked to your arm. Oh, you are so funny. Shooting things and the such. And HK-47! He would be useful. Always calling me master. I bet he would help me out of a scrap._ As I was being transported to some crazy place with these crazy beings I became delirious. My thoughts drifted to things as idiotic as flowers. When I finally passed out, I was thinking about the best way to tell T3-M4 that Jolee would be its new husband.

Some time later, I was thrown to the ground and awoke, listening to some strange conversation that I believed was about me.

"Interessieren. Und du bist sicher, daß dieses das ist? (3)" A voice that sounded surprisingly superior sounded around the circle room.

"Ja Sir. Dieses ist die menschliche Frau, die du uns finden wünschtest. Das, das wir gestern sahen. Sie schaut eine kleine unterschiedliche Spitze. Es gibt ein Glühen um sie jetzt. Sie erklärte uns 'Hafer auch Fleisch'. Was dieses Mittel? (4)" The same voice I heard when I had originally been "captured" spoke this time.

"Ich beachte die änderung außerdem. Es ist der gleiche Mensch. Und, Haferfleisch? Ich habe nie gehört, daß ein menschliches weibliches solch eine Sache sagen. Sehr interessant. (5)" The superior voice spoke again. He must be the Chief.

"Stop talking." I stood up where I was and looked at all of the short creatures around me. They were all blue, and their heads were like hammers. They looked at me in surprise. "Speak in Basic please."

"Basic…that language you burned into our heads last time we saw you. Revan, it is good to see you. I am Chief, but please call me by my native tongue, Leiter (6)." His Basic was rough, but I could understand it perfectly.

"Alright Leiter. How do you know me?" I decided to follow along, but I needed answers now.

"Last time you came to this planet, Kalter Platz (7), you burned your language into our brains and ripped ours out of our brains and put it in your own. You then tricked us into letting you into our temple and we foolishly let you in, seeing as you told us you were going into the Star Forge to shut it down. But did you? Nein (8), you did not. You made everything so much worse. Now, what is it that you want?"

"I would like to know what you call your species."

"We are the Älteste (9) but you can call us the Elders. Anything else?"

"Yes," I paused. "Leiter, I hate to ask this of you, but," My eyes flickered to the ground.

"Please, Revan, ask us what you want. I will try to answer."

"I need you to let me into the temple again." I looked up at him to seem him making some strange face with an equally strange sound coming out of his mouth. _Well, maybe his mouth._

"Into the temple? Nein." _Oh, I know what sound he's making! That's how he laughs! He sounds funny._

"Please?"

"Well, actually, you might be let in if you can do something for us. There are many things wrong with the area on Kalter Platz. For one, Mandalorians are running around near the temple." As Leiter listed things I could do, I started making a mental list.

"How many of these things would you like me to do for you?" I asked when he had stopped talking.

"All of them. Now, go back to your ship and don't come back until they have all been completed. Auf Wiedersehen (10)."

One of the Elders led me towards the exit of their compound and outside. "There is a path right there that leads back to your ship. Do not go off of it and you should be fine." I smiled at him and walked the way he instructed.

I got back to the ship only to find the whole crew standing outside the ship in a total panic.

"Hi guys." I waved at them and they ran towards me. Most of them where angry.

After explaining what happened, I discovered I would be stuck on the ship for 2 days and would be unable to save the galaxy. Jolee grounded me.

**Translations:**

**1. Stop trying to kill me crazy human female. Do not make me bite you. Joe, let's take her to the temple.**

**2. Joe, please take this annoying female. I need to go ahead to the temple. I will let the Chief know you are coming. Don't take too long. And Harry, don't eat the human female, alright?**

**3. Interesting. And you are sure this is the one?**

**4. Yes sir. This is the human female you wanted us to find. The one we saw yesterday. She looks a small bit different. There is a glow around her now. She also told us to "oats meat". What does that mean?**

**5. I notice the change as well. It is the same human. And, oats meat? I have never heard a human female say such a thing. Very interesting. **

**6. Chief**

**7. Cold place**

**8. No**

**9. Elders**

**10. Good-bye**


	5. 2 Days of Solitude

**Hey guys, welcome to part 5! First off, I do not own any of these characters, or the game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic, that this is based on. I kind of own Kalter Platz, seeing as I made it up and all. Anyway, read and review, your feedback is welcome! Oh, P.S., there is no German in this chapter, so if you didn't like that I had it in there, be happy! **

"Jolee, I need to get off this ship. You can't ground me!" I sat in a chair facing the corner of the main hold.

"I can and I did. I'm the oldest one here and I have that responsibility. Plus, you didn't tell anyone you were leaving and some of us were worried." His tone was harsher than normal. _What is going on with him?_

"I told Carth I was leaving!"

"That's not what he said. He said you stole his jacket and then left it in the snow because you were mad at him. Gizka boy has feelings too, you know, no matter how much I hate him, I am in charge, and I can't let you play with his emotions like you do."

"What? Jolee, that's not true! He ran after me and-"

"Quiet! You are being punished! This is not a debate!" I was surprised when he interrupted me. It wasn't like him to do that.

"I have to save the galaxy! Can I go?"

"No. The Sith will just have to wait for your help."

"My help? Why would I help them? What are you talking about?" _He did just say what I think he said, right?_

"Sorry," He paused as he thought of an explanation. "I-I misspoke."

He turned and walked away from me, holding my light saber in hand. When he was far enough away were he wouldn't be able to hear me, I said a single word. "Sith." That fact about Jolee was now clear. _I needed to tell the others. But now is not a good time. I have to get up to the Star Forge._

The rest of that first day was tiring. Jolee gave me a five minute break, and I played a round of pazaak with Mission before returning to my jail.

The next day, I did some thinking. Mostly about the Star Forge, Bastila, and Malak, but soon my mind started to stray. I started thinking about Carth and how happy he had been when I helped his son, Dustil. I thought of how he had insisted that I borrow his jacket, and when he told me he cared about Oak, but not Revan. _I don't blame him. Revan killed his wife._ Then, I remembered a vision I had had a few weeks ago. Malak was being told by some soldier that the Star Forge was working at 400 capacity. Then another of Malak telling another soldier how easy the Republic would be to crush. I soon decided what I had to do with my "break".

When Jolee released me, I took off towards the medlab where I knew Jolee had hidden my light saber. My search was quick because he had foolishly left it sitting on the counter.

Next I ran to the storage room, where I grabbed food to last a week. None of it was anything they would miss. Mostly the disgusting food. I was about to slip doen the ramp to freedom when I realized I had forgotten something.

I ran into the cockpit and found Carth asleep in his chair.

"Carth, wake-up. I need your help." After he had woken up and I had repeated myself, he jumped out of his chair.

"What's wrong?" Worry was clear in his voice and I inwardly smiled. _He knows I'm not Revan!_ I pulled the thought away and got back to what I was doing.

"I'm sorry Carth, but I don't have time to explain right now. All I can tell you is that Jolee is bad news and I need your jacket." I spoke quickly, and I was worried he might not be able to understand me, but he could.

"You're escaping, aren't you?" His voice was soft as he removed his jacket.

"Carth, I have to. The longer we give Malak, the harder it will be to destroy the Star Forge. Please just keep an eye on Jolee, alright?"

"Yeah." He handed me the jacket. "And please keep this on. Every time you pass out, you are one step closer to hypothermia."

"Thanks Carth." I smiled at him as I turned to walk away.

"Oak, wait." I turned back towards him and he took a step closer. "Be careful. I don't think you should trust people that nobody else can see." He let out a low laugh. Then he surprised me. Before I could even think of arguing with him, he held me in a very awkward hug. When he let me go, I ran off the Ebon Hawk and back towards the Elder Compound without a second glance back.

As far as I know, that was the first time he had ever let me do anything without an argument, or with a hug.


	6. Mad Mandalorians

**Hey! Merry Christmas Eve! I'm working on a Christmas special for KOTOR, so, well, yeah. Anywho, I do not own any of the characters or the game, Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic, that this is based on. I sort of own Kalter Platz, but only because I made it up! Read, review, and enjoy!**

Now that I was actually looking at the Elder Compound, I noticed how simple it was. Simple, but at the same time, extremely well built. I circled the structure, examining it. The first thing I would do for the Elders would be to remove their Mandalorian infestation.

While hunting for them around the outside of the Compound, I found a few more paths, other than the one that lead back to my ship. I took one and found myself twisting and curving throughout the snow drifts. As I was wondering through the snow, I found the temple that the Elders were talking about. I could now tell that this was what I had seen on the horizon, and I felt completely triumphant. _I was right, they were wrong!_ I started inwardly dancing, but kept walking towards it.

Around the outside of the temple, I found 50 young rancers. I smiled as I whipped out my light saber, and the familiar hum flicked on. It was a relativity easy fight. The rancers were well spread out and in groups of three, so they were taken out quickly. I continued to explore in the snow.

In the back corner of the area, where the back of the temple wall and some rocks met, there was a tall pillar. I stepped towards it, and when I was standing in front of it, I looked up. It was at least 5 times my height. Words were written across the pillar, and the top was crumbling. My hand skimmed across the words close to the bottom that I could reach. They were in the Elder language, but before I could begin to depict it, a deep voice spoke behind me.

"Hello. I see you have stumbled upon our camp, young Jedi. And now, you have disrupted us. Prepare to have your head added to my trophy room!" I turned to see a tall Mandalorian wearing yellow armor. He was different than the others, who wore blue, and I assumed he was the captian.

"Wait! Can't we talk about this?" I held my hands out in front of me as I tried to take a step backwards. The hard stone of the pillar pushed against my back.

"No. You have disturbed us! Now you must die!" He pulled out a blaster as his 9 comrades held up their blasters and grenades.

_So this is how it ends. Attacked by 10 angry Mandalorians. I can't do this on my own! Somebody, please, help. _My thoughts were negative as I pulled out my light saber. The cyan blade didn't worry the Mandalorians as one threw a grenade at me. The blinding light concealed me as I changed into my stealth belt and became invisible. I crept away, and when the light subsided, the Mandalorians stared at each other, obviously confused.

Without being noticed, I threw my light saber at one of the blue Mandalorians that were backing up the Mandalorian in yellow. He fell to the ground as my light saber returned to me. The other Mandalorians started arguing.

"What did you do Henry? That was not the Jedi!" The captain started yelling at the Mandalorian who was closest to the corpse. I choked back a laugh

That continued as I threw my light saber at each of the blue Mandalorians, until only the one in yellow was left. I walked back over to him and turned off my stealth field.

"Hi. What was that you were saying before about destroying me?" I smiled as I held the light saber in front of me. He let out a low growl and put away his blaster and pulled out a vibroblade.

The two of us spared for a few moments as I tried to hold him off. I switched to a new tactic as I threw myself into the air above him and hit him in the middle of the head with my light saber. He let out a moan and fell to the ground. I continued battle stance as I stood for a moment, catching my breath.

I ran back towards the Elder Compound and thought back on my metal list. _All I need to do now was some gardening and Leiter would let me in the temple. _I smiled as I thought this. I loved the thought of gardening because it seemed like it would be so easy. Well, I was wrong.

**I know the thought of gardening may sound stupid, but wait till you guys find out what happens when Oak goes and tries to plant a few bushes and flowers outside the Elder Compound. I'm getting a good laugh out of writing it…**


	7. Gardening

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay on part 7. I know I promise a chapter a day, but, come on, it was Christmas. Anyways, this chapter is going to make Oak seem a little off her rocker. I do not own any of the characters or the game, Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic that this is based on. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

I slowly walked around the Elder Compound, looking for the perfect place to begin my gardening. I decided it would be most logical to start in the corner and work my way all the way around the Compound. I sat down in the snow and started to dig a small hole. Once it was a hole that was deep enough, I dusted off my hands and looked on either side of myself.

"I didn't…" My voice trailed off as I mumbled to myself. The search through my backpack was quick. All I had in there was food. "Shoot!" I stood and kicked my backpack over 50 yards. When it came down, I used Force Wave to gain another 100 yards.

Somehow in my rush to escape before Jolee had caught me, I had forgotten to bring any seeds or baby plants. "No wonder I was forced to stop being an evil genius. I'm not very 'genius' at all." I pulled the pack back to me. I held it in my hands for a moment, before opening it and grabbing my food that was in it.

Walking back over to my first hole, I worked on opening a can of beans.

**4 Hours Later…**

I stood in front of Leiter with about 200 of the Elders around us. "Sir, I finished the tasks you asked of me."

"All of them?" His broken Basic boomed back at me. _Hey, alteration!_

"Yes. Leiter, why did you ask me to garden?"

He threw back his…head…and let out the low sound of laughter that he had done before. It was contagious and I laughed with him.

"Silly Revan," He choked the words out of his laughter and I stopped laughing. _I didn't tell him not to call me Revan, he doesn't know, relax._ "We just thought it would be funny, and it was!" He fell over.

"Leiter!" I ran over to him and started to help him up but he pushed me away. He smiled as he slowly got to his feet.

"Revan, I fall over all the time, please don't worry." He brushed dirt off himself. "Well Revan, it is as we promised, we will take you into the Kalter Platz temple. But be warned, you can only go alone." I nodded as he spoke. "Now go back to your ship, and come back in the morning."

"Yes, thank you Leiter." I gave a slight bow and turned around. I was half-way to the door when he called me back.

"Revan, one more thing," He started to laugh again, but it was more moderate this time.

"Yes?" I tried to hid my puzzlement, but I couldn't. _What does he need now, his he changing his mind? Had he been working with Malak all along? NO! What if this is where my final fight with Malak happens. Oh gosh, I'm not ready. Force help me, I can't-_

"We were wondering," He cut off my thought as he spoke through his laughter. "What did you plant when we instructed you to garden?" He fell over again and I smiled.

"Bean tree, cracker tree, bean tree, cracker tree." I turned and walked out when he roared with more laughter after I said the first 'bean tree'. Walking back to the ship, I smiled, and didn't think of my upcoming (or at least assumed) punishment.


	8. Crying Fate

**Howdy friends. Welcome to part 8. So, I do not own any of the characters or the game, Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic that this is based on. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

I fluttered up the ramp and past the group of friends sitting in the main hold. Without looking any of them in the eyes, I quietly and quickly walked into the cockpit and shut the door, and locked it, behind me.

"Oak, you open this door!" Jolee's fist pounded into the door. I smiled as I watched Carth jump out of his chair and stare at me.

"No thank you Jolee. I'd prefer to stay in here and chat with Carth for a moment if you don't mind." I took Carth's jacket off from around my shoulders where it had sat since I had left the ship. "Thank you for letting me use this Carth." I handed it back to him.

"Oak, are you alright?" He threw the jacket to the floor and put his hands on my shoulders. _Wow, his hands are as big as rancers._

"Yeah." I smiled and shrugged out of his grasp. "We are going to stop Malak. I can feel it. Things are going to well right now." I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Oak, what is that?" He sounded repulsed. My hand swiped at my eyes and I felt the moisture spreading.

"Things are going well right now. Things are going great right now." I repeated this over and over again. Tears started falling from my eyes and I couldn't control them. He held his arms around me, embracing me in another hug, this one more comfortable than the one the previous day.

"Oak, what's wrong?" His hand stroked my hair. He tried hard to comfort me, but it wasn't working.

"Everything is so great now, it seems too easy! Carth, something is going to go wrong, I can feel it." My voice was muffled as I spoke into his shirt, which, may I add, was now soaked.

He pulled me back and looked me straight in the eyes. "I have total faith in you and your ability to defeat Malak." He smiled and my tears stopped falling so heavily.

"Carth, I need you to promise me something." My breath came in hiccupped gasps.

"Yeah, anything that stops you from crying again." He laughed as he picked up his jacket and placed it in his chair.

"When we get to the Star Forge, if I use my comlink at all, get off the thing and signal to the Republic. I will not use the comlink for any other reason. You need to do this one thing for me, alright?" He looked at me, his jaw slowly dropping.

"Oak, what if you are still on there? I can't let you blow up."

"Carth, what is more important? The galaxy or the life of one particularly hated Jedi?"

"Who hates you?"

"You, Carth. You said this, and I quote 'You are Revan and I don't think I can care about you.'"

"You left out a whole bunch of that conversation."

"Carth, stop arguing! Just blow up the damn Star Forge if I tell you to, alright?" I turned and tried to throw open the door, but I fell backward and stumbled into Carth. Within a fraction of a second, I jumped out of his arms. "Just because I forgot the door was locked, does not mean I am not still frustrated."

I attempted to open the door again, but fell over again. I turned and looked sheepishly at Carth. "Carth," He smiled as I took a step towards him. "Can you open the door?" He laughed as he lightly guided me towards the door.

"Watch and learn." He smiled as he held the handle in his hand. He unlocked it and it slid open beneath his hands. "I don't think you should be locking things anymore."

I walked out of the room and went into the port side dormitory. I silently fell into the nearest bunk (this fall was on purpose) and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	9. A Plan in Action

**Hey! Last night, I finally mapped out the whole "kitten caboodle" and I know exactly how many chapters I'm going to have and what they are going to be about. I can safely say 16 chapters are to be expected. So, I do not own any of the characters, or the game, Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic, that this is based on. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

I woke up a few hours later. That was the first time I had slept on purpose in a few weeks. I slowly sat up and got out of the bunk without hitting my head on the ceiling. _Wow, I already have a very good feeling about today._ I dressed and walked out of the room. As I was approaching the main hold, I noticed the others were having a conversation. I was about to walk in and join them when I heard Jolee say my name.

"Oak is not herself lately. Running away from the ship? Not telling anybody? I think she wants Malak to win this. I know she says she doesn't, but she is Revan, and we have to remember that lying is what Revan does best." His voice was cold and emotionless. _Does anyone actually believe this stupid web he is trying to spin?_

"Well, she has been secretive." Mission started talking against me. Mission, the only person who was still on this ship that I felt like I had a true friend in didn't believe in me. "But are we sure she is slipping? Just because Bastila isn't-"

"Mission, she is a Sith now. On Taris, those people that took me, she is just as bad as them now." Zaalbar interrupted Mission and spoke against me. _But, he's Zaalbar! What about the life debt! I don't want a wookie mad at me!_ My heart started racing. _Is Carth in there? He knows what's wrong. Please speak for my case Carth!_

"Exactly. We can't trust her anymore. And Carth, she killed your wife." Jolee was trying to turn them all against me now.

"I-I," Carth stuttered. _Come on Carth. I'm not Revan, you know that!_ "She-well,"

"And there you have it. Carth sees it as he should." Jolee stopped Carth from talking anymore.

"Well, our 'macho pilot' did have a bit of a crush on the Jedi. No wonder he didn't know what to say at that." Canderous laughed. "I think Oak would be better off as Revan anyway. It would be good to see a woman in charge for once."

"Sure, says the Mandalorian. But do we all feel this way?" Jolee addressed everyone and I could hear them talking between themselves.

"Stop, everyone, there is something I have to tell you." Carth started talking before Jolee could get another word in. "2 days ago when Oak escaped from the ship, she came by the cockpit to get my jacket. But when she did, she told me a theory she had."

"Are you saying that she told you she was leaving? Jolee, this means she did tell someone she was leaving and she's not an inconsiderate Sith!" Mission sounded elated and I smiled. _That's the spirit._

"But wait, I need to tell you the theory." Carth started talking again. _No, he's going to tell them about Jolee! _I jumped up and landed back on the metal floor with a _Thunk_! I entered the main hold and stared at them all.

"Good morning guys! I thought I would tell you all what has been going on. Today, something really important is going to happen." I smiled as I sat in a chair next to Mission. She smiled and waved at me.

"Well Oak, do tell." Jolee sounded angry as he sat in a chair also.

"As I told you before I was grounded by a certain bald man," I shot Jolee a quick glance as Mission giggled. "There are other creatures on the planet. They have introduced themselves to me as the Elders. I agreed to help them out with a number of tasks in exchange for something very vital to us stopping Malak. Carth, if you would, please refresh our memory on the Star Forge's shield." He stood and looked at us all.

"Well, the Star Forge has shields." He stopped talking and sat back down.

"Shields that do what, Carth?" I smiled at him again as he stood.

"They basically cause all ships that get in their field to crash, and most crash on this planet. When we first landed here, many of you know that I disappeared for a time, and while I was gone, I found many of the other ships that crashed on this planet. I examined them and got the parts that the Hawk needed. Now all we need to do is shut down the shields so we can leave. We could leave now, but the shields would have us back here in a matter of minutes." He sat again.

"Yeah, so, the Elders have this temple. When I used to be Revan," I put special emphasis on the word "used". "I had come to this planet and told the Elders I would shut down the Star Forge. Well, we all know how that turned out. Anyway, they have the controls for the Star Forge's shields in their temple, so I did a few tasks for them, and they have agreed to let me in."

"That is wonderful." Juhani smiled at me. _She knows I'm still pure in the light, she can feel it._

"Yeah, but there's a catch. I can only go in alone." Carth, Juhani, and Mission's jaws dropped, Zaalbar looked confused, Canderous laughed, Jolee just sat there and our droids didn't seem to hear me.

"Alone? You can't have agreed to that?" Juhani stood up. I nodded. "Oak! We don't know what you might find in that temple. It could be crawling with Dark Jedi, or Malak himself might be in there. You cannot go alone!"

"Juhani, I know the dangers that are most likely in that temple. If Revan and Malak went in there, I am positive there will be Dark Jedi. But the Elders will not let anyone else in. I'm sorry, but this will help stop Malak."

"How is getting yourself killed going to help?" I looked at Carth. When Juhani and I argued, he normally kept out of the conversation.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I ran from the room and down the ramp. I was halfway to the temple before anyone even got out of the ship.

When I walked up to the temple exterior, I saw 5 of the Elders kneeling on the ground. They didn't seem to notice me as I walked towards them. When I was standing behind them, Leiter came towards me. "The door is nearly open. We will only be able to hold it for a few minutes, and you will only be able to leave by opening the door again from the roof. Or you could jump. It doesn't really matter. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, but I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I smiled at him.

"No, I suppose not." He laughed too.

"Oak!" Juhani and Jolee were running towards me. "You cannot go alone!"

"What? What is this?" Leiter looked at them and then at me. "They can't come! Nein!"

"Guys, I told you, the Elders will only let me in, as in, no friends allowed."

"That's too bad. You will get killed and then what are our chances of stopping Malak without? You need to live, it is the only way. And I think that will only happen if you are not alone. So I am sorry, Mr. Hammer-Head, but my male human friend and I will be accompanying Oak into that temple."

"Who is Oak?" Leiter looked at me.

"That's me, Sir."

"Well, in that case," Leiter paused. "Nein! We do not trust you with friends in our temple! You know what happened last time!"

"Please Leiter! I-" I was cut off by a loud crashing sound as a silver sphere floated above the 5 Elders whom were kneeling on the ground. From that, some sort of ice shot into the door of the temple, crashing it open. Juhani and Jolee took off running towards it. "I'm sorry Leiter, we won't let you down this time. I know it's wrong of me to do this without permission, but, I have to. I'm really sorry." I ran after the two of them, who now were standing in front of the door waiting for me.

"Ready?" Juhani asked me and I nodded. Taking a step forward, the 3 of us entered the temple.

Once inside, the massive doors closed behind us. We were stuck, just like Leiter had said.


	10. Sith Puppets

**Hey guys. The conversation at the end is from an argument one of my friends and I had, so, yeah. I not own these characters or the game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic that this is based on. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

The condensed smell of mold overpowered us. The old stones that built the walls of this temple were covered in the mold. I looked behind me at Juhani and Jolee. Juhani was staring at the architecture of the walls and mouthing something. Jolee was taking off his winter cap and coat.

"So, this is the infamous temple." I smiled at Juhani and she looked at me.

"This place must be very old. How long do you think it has been here?" Juhani's hand starting to finger the gaps between the stones of the wall as she spoke.

"The controls of the Star Forge's shields are in here, so I would guess as long as the Star Forge." I instinctively pulled out my light saber before taking a step forward. Juhani looked at me and took hers out as well.

"You sense the dark presence, right?" She came next to me and watched my face.

"Yeah, there is plenty of Dark Jedi here, more than I thought there would be." I took another step forward and started examining the door across from the entrance. "Juhani, what do you make of this?"

"Huh, strange. I wonder why this would be locked. And I'm afraid I don't have any skill with lock picking. We should have let Carth give us those lessons." She fought with the lock for a moment before turning to look at Jolee. "Jo, do you think you could open it?"

He looked up, after being spoken to for the first time since we entered the temple. "Sorry youngsters. I'm only good at computers. Locks aren't my area of expertise."

"There has to be some way to open this." I turned from the door and looked down the narrow hallways on both the left and the right of the door. "Where do you suppose these halls lead?"

"I would guess the rest of the temple, but-" Juhani stopped mid-sentence and looked at me, smiling. "You think there's something else to be found in this temple, don't you?"

I returned her smiled and nodded. "Jolee, I respect my elders, so left or right?"

"Right." He started walking down the right-hand hallway.

We explored the rest of the temple and found, as expected, plenty of Dark Jedi. On the opposite side of the temple from where we came in was a door leading down to the 'basement'. After a quickly healing ourselves, we walked down the little hall towards the door at the end.

It opened on its own when we stood in front of it. The interior of the room had 10 orange tiles on its floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Jolee jumped in front of Juhani and me and threw himself to the floor in front of the tiles. "When I was a young boy, I heard about these. Nobody thought they were real!"

"What is 'young' for you?" I walked towards him and leaned down.

"Well, 30ish." He stood and walked around the tiles to the other side of the room where there was a door. "There's a computer behind this door."

"Super, but we have to get in before we can use it. How do you suppose these work?" I touched the tile I was in front of and it turned blue on contact. "Whoa." I pulled my hand back and stood.

"Touch another." Juhani coaxed me forward and I did so, this one lighting up 3 other tiles, but turning the first tile I had touched back to orange.

"Jolee, do you know what we do with these?"

"No."

"Great." I turned away and went back to the hallway that had led us down. In the far left corner, I found a data pad. "Guys, come here." I picked it up and it flickered to life. I spent a few seconds reading it then walked back into the tile room.

"Oak, wait. What does the data pad say?" Juhani followed close behind me and I handed her the data pad. I walked in the shape of a "H" as the data pad suggested. After I stepped off the last tile, the door Jolee stood in front of creaked open.

"Perfect!" Juhani ran forward and stood in the door way. Jolee walked into the room and began assessing the computer terminal in the room. I followed the two of them and watched over Jolee's shoulder.

"Oak, guess what this does." Jolee turned away from the terminal.

"Serves a nice warm breakfast of potcakes?"

"No. It opens that door the two of you young ladies were looking at."

"Really?" I came forward and stood next to him. "Open it then."

He pressed a few more buttons and turned away, obviously pleased with himself. "Let's go."

We ran back through the temple and towards the door Jolee had just opened. This hallway was sloped upward and we quickly walked up. The door at the top opened and we stepped through. Snow was swirled around the area and it was freezing.

"Force its cold." Jolee pulled his cap and coat back on. "Where are we?"

"I think we're on the roof." I looked across the 'roof' and on the other side I saw a ship and the silhouette of a woman. I started running forward and Juhani and Jolee ran after me.

The woman smiled and brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. "Revan, I see you have found me."

"Bastila! You're alive!" I smiled back at her. "We all were so worried when Malak took you!"

"Yes, I was worried at first, too." Bastila Shan pulled her light saber out of her belt. "But now I am Malak's apprentice."

"W-w-what?" I was taken aback by the shock. "How? Why?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. That Jedi Council had their claws wrapped around my mind for quiet some time. It took a lot for Malak to show me what was the truth in the galaxy."

"Bastila, come back to the Hawk with us. You don't know what you're talking about. Remember, evil Sith?"

"No. The Sith life cycle needs me now. It is my duty to kill my master when the time comes and then I shall be ruler of the galaxy. Join me, Revan. Together we can kill Malak and rule the galaxy ourselves."

"No way Bastila. You don't know what you're talking about. Come back with us."

"Come with me Revan." I could feel Bastila trying to borrow into my head and force me to do what she wants.

"Bastila, don't worry, I'll come with you. We could rule the galaxy."

"What???" Juhani glared at Bastila. "Arrogant puppet of the Sith!"

"I am not an arrogant puppet, you hairless wookie! You jedi think you are so high and mighty, well, there is something better than you in the galaxy, whether you choose to accept it or not, and that higher power, is the Sith!" Jolee mocked Juhani and I stepped back, shrinking against the wall.

"Please, come back with us. You can be forgiven. Both of you." Juhani started pleading.

Bastila threw back her head and laughed. "You worthless, ever-forgiving Jedi. Come Jolee, let's get up to the Star Forge."

The two of them walked away, leaving Juhani and I behind speechless.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I've been playing Jolee's switch to the dark side for quiet some time.**


	11. Conflicted Love

**Part 11 is here, no need to fear! I know I already said 16 chapters, but I think I have to change it to 17. I love this chapter, and I didn't want to spoil it with more Bastila like I was originally planning to. I happen to change my mind a lot. I do not own these characters or the game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic that this is based on. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

We stood for a few more moments before Juhani looked up at me.

"What just happened? Why did Jolee do that? It was so-so," she searched for the right word. "Random."

"Juhani, I need to tell you something." I met her puzzled gaze.

"We need to get back to the others. Tell me on the way." With Juhani's final words, we turned and shut down the shields on the Star Forge and opened the entrance door using a nearby terminal. We jogged back to the Ebon Hawk, and on the way, I told her of my speculations about Jolee.

When we approached the Ebon Hawk, we saw everyone talking outside it.

"Here they are!" Mission ran towards us. "Where's Jolee?"

Juhani turned around and started walking away. I followed her and heard Mission coming too. I faced her and shook my head no, pointing back towards the others. She turned away and walked towards them like I had told her too. I ran back after Juhani and when I reached her, she was sitting limply with her head in her hands.

"Juhani." I sat next to her, and I could hear her muffled sobs. "It's okay."

"We trusted him!" She sat for a few more minutes as she slowly composed herself. When she finally stopped crying, she looked at me. "We're alike, you and I. We're the Fallen Crying Jedi." She smiled. "But, you do have a handsome Republic soldier pilot dude to comfort you." Juhani stood and brushed the snow off her legs.

"What?" I laughed as we started our walk back to the ship.

"Don't think I don't see the little looks you give him and he gives you. Not to mention you ran off and told him when you were running away." She paused. "Plus, he thinks about you all the time." She smiled.

"Juhani, you can't possibly know that." I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You clearly have never read someone's mind. But fine, don't believe me." She briskly started jogging back to the ship and I ran with her.

"Well, look whose back, again." Canderous was the first to make a comment as we walked up again.

"What happened in that temple? Where's Jolee? Did you find anything out?" Carth ran towards us, followed by the others as he battered us with questions.

"Do you want me to answer those in order, or do you want me to just wing it?" I looked sideways at Juhani, who looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Yeah, sure, I don't care."

"Well, we got in, fought some Dark Jedi, was denied a warm breakfast of potcakes, and saw Bastila. She and Jolee ran off to the Star Forge, so he is with her. And we found out that Bastila is now Malak's apprentice and we confirmed my suspicions that Jolee was a Sith Maggot." My jaw was tight as I said the last part. The others stood in silence, waiting for more, apparently.

"So, what kind of potcakes?" Mission looked at me.

"Shut-up Mission." Carth took another step forward. "So, you were right?"

"Yeah." I looked at them all. None of them knew I had thought this except Carth and Juhani.

"Excuse me? You _knew_?" Canderous looked insulted as he pulled out his blaster rifle. "He was right, you are against us." He aimed it at me.

"Canderous, no!" Carth turned at stood in front of me. "Hear them out. Oak might be Sith, but we don't know everything yet."

"Gee Carth. Thanks for the vote of confidence. 'Oh yeah, she might be Sith, just don't kill her yet.' What a pal Carth, what a pal." I rolled my eyes as Canderous put down his rifle.

"Fine." His voice was gruff.

"I know Oak is not Sith. She was greatly tempted by Bastila to join her in taking over the galaxy. Bastila was creeping inside Oak's mind. I could feel it also. Bastila was trying to use the Force to control Oak. She was doing the same to me. Had Jolee not stepped forward, Bastila would have continued and I would have sided with her. Oak was unbreakable though. I could feel Oak fighting it as she stood next to me." Juhani smiled and hugged me. "She is a better Jedi than I shall ever hope to be. I would trust my life to her." Juhani pulled away. I looked at the faces of our companions. Zaalbar looked brain-dead, but Carth and Mission looked elated. Canderous was still mad.

"Oak, I trust you too." Carth stepped forward again. He was now 6 inches from me. "You are no longer the woman who killed my wife. I-I," His face flushed a deep red color.

"Carth, do I want to know?" I smiled playfully as I took a step back. He was in my personal space.

"Yes, I think you should know." He stepped towards me, getting rid of the space I had just put between us. "I love you."

"You-you," I looked down then back up. "What?"

"I love you."

"But how? Why? You can't, that's not, oh my gosh." I head started spinning and I fell into the snow. "I'm alright!" I pulled myself slowly to my feet at looked back at Carth. "So, you…"

"Yeah."

"The Jedi Code forbids it for me. The Council would have a fit."

"I know." His eyes dropped. "So I guess that settles it. We should get going. Galaxy to save and all that stuff." He turned and started back towards the ship.

I grabbed his arm. "But when have I ever listened to the Jedi Council or their Code?"

"That was rhetorical, right?" He smiled at me and I laughed.

"Yes, it was." I stood on the tips of my toes (better known as tippy toes, but not to be mistaken as tipsy toes) and starting whispering into his ear. "I love you too, Carth."

"How cute." Canderous turned towards the ship and started walking away. "Are we leaving or not?" Canderous called over his should as he started climbing on board.

The rest of us followed him, Carth and me in the back of the group.

"The Jedi Council is not going to be happy about this." I said in a singsong voice.

"Too bad. They don't _own_ you, Oak." Carth held his arm around my waist as we walked to the ship.

"Carth, they kind of keep me in the Jedi Order, you know, let me keep my light saber and stuff."

"Still, not allowed to love? It doesn't make sense."

"Well, actually, it does. Think about it-"

"No." He cut me off. "Let's not think about the stupid Jedi Code, alright? Might make you change your mind." I could see his gaze fall down upon me as we walked up the ramp.

"Change my mind?" We walked into the cockpit. "Make me. The Jedi Council is like parents. Ever child longs to rebel."

"So, am I the dude with the spiky hair that you run off with?" He laughed as he sat in his seat.

"No, you're the dude with the get-away ship." I fell into the co-pilots chair.

"Can you go 1 day without falling over?"

"No."

"Well, you wouldn't be the same if you could." He pulled his seat belt around himself. "Let's get this beauty into the air, shall we?"

"Do let's."


	12. Bastila's Return

**Hi, part 12 in the house! This chapter has one of my favorite songs by U2 in it, 'Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own'. I thought it fit nicely. So…I think you know this by now, but, I do not own the characters or the game, Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic that this is based on. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Carth, that wasn't funny." Mission spun on her heel and walked out of the cockpit.

Carth looked over at me for a second and saw the look I was giving him. "What? She was asking for it." I smiled and turned away. We were closing in on the Star Forge now, but I could see it would be hard to land anywhere.

"Carth?"

"Oak, if you even think of asking if we are there yet, so help me,"

"Relax. I was just wondering what the plan was."

"You're in charge. You tell me."

"Alright," I searched the Star Forge for some sort of ledge to land on. "You need to land the ship."

"Yes ma'am."

"Carth?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Oak! What did I just say?"

"I'll be going now. When we land, I'll be in the port dorm. I have a data pad to inspect." I got up and started walking to the door.

"Wait." I turned back to him. "Guess what?"

"I don't like this game."

"That's not it, guess again." He laughed.

"I hate this game."

"Wrong again."

"I love you?"

"Correct, and vise versa, but not what we were looking for. I found a good place to land. You have 5 minutes to 'inspect your data pad'."

"Great." I smiled and walked out of the room, skipping off to where I had left the data pad.

**15 minutes later**

"Carth, what happened to 5 minutes?" I came back into the cockpit.

"I'm sorry, but I am having a little bit of trouble getting up there. People don't seem to realize we have the Ex-Darth Revan onboard. If they knew, they might get out of my-" He pounded his fist into the controls. "Jerk. Oak, did you see that? That little speeder just cut me off! He's going down. I can remember the code on the back that identifies the speeders. That guy is so fired!"

"Whoa, calm down." I laughed at him. "Focus. Just go straight ahead. It's a clear path."

"That path _just_ formed. People recognize your presence now, All-Mighty One."

"Carth, do you like have 10 fingers?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then don't call me All-Mighty One." I leaned towards him, but, do to my nature, I tripped. Do to my good luck; I landed on Carth's lap.

"Santa, I want a gizka, and a cookie, and peace throughout the galaxy." I smiled at him.

"Well, I can get you a cookie, but gizka's are pests that you good friend Carth don't like, and the only way to get peace in the galaxy is if you stop falling on Santa while he is trying to land the ship." He helped push me up and I sat in the co-pilots seat.

"Man, Santa is mean."

"Or really nice because he doesn't want your head to go crashing through the front window."

"Or he's mean."

Carth chuckled as he quickly landed the ship. After a few minutes of getting the ship settled he stood.

"Carth! Are we there yet?" Mission yelled to Carth from somewhere in the ship.

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you!"

"You earned that Carth." I laughed as we made our way to the main hold. "Guess what everybody."

"Oak, we don't like this game." Canderous looked up from the blaster rifle he was polishing.

"Told you nobody liked guessing." I smiled at Carth. "We have landed. I need Juhani and Canderous to get suited up and be ready to leave in 5 minutes."

"Carth 5 minutes, or normal 5 minutes?" Mission looked at him and Zaalbar let out a low laugh.

"Normal." I watched as they dispersed.

"Oak." Carth pulled my sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Canderous shouldn't go with you. I don't trust him. He doesn't trust you. You shouldn't trust him." His voice was low and his eyes darted to Canderous, who sat behind me.

"You know Carth, that kind of crack logic is one of those things that make me thing you either drank a whole lot of juma, or you are Sith. And I know you are not Sith, so it must be the juma."

"Fine." He walked back to the cockpit without saying anything else.

When we finally were ready to leave, I called to everyone. "Alright, we're leaving." After a few moments of everyone coming except Carth, I yelled out again. "We're leaving to go get Malak!" Nothing. "Malak, Sith Lord of the Galaxy. We could die!"

"Oak, can we just go? Carth doesn't want to say good-bye, he's mad at you, just forget it." Canderous pushed me down the ramp and I was forced to leave.

We walked down long, dark corridors. We were almost killed many times by the Sith troopers and Dark Jedi that kept throwing themselves at us. Each time we were almost killed, the fear inside me grew. _If we couldn't handle this correctly, what were we going to do about Malak? Not only that, but I can't stop thinking about Carth. Isn't he worried? Doesn't he feel bad about our last conversation being a fight that wasn't even that big? I was kidding!_ We finally came upon a high ceiling room.

"It should be hard to hit your head on this ceiling, right?" Juhani mumbled behind me and I chuckled. _The word chuckled makes me think of Carth._ "Oak, everything will be fine. You'll see him in a few hours, just relax."

"What?"

"I read your mind, now pay attention!" Juhani pointed ahead of us, where Bastila stood, watching us walk towards her.

"Revan, we met again." Bastila waved her hand and Juhani and Canderous froze and a purple haze enclosed around them.

"Bastila, things don't have to be this way."

"Revan, yes they do. It needs to be like this. You know what it is like, the Sith power."

"I wish hadn't done what I did, but I can't do anything about it. Please, turn away from the dark, you have a choice."

"No." I smiled as she spoke. "Why are you happy? You are about to be killed."

"We are two of a kind." I thought back to how Juhani had made me feel wanted yesterday when she said we were both 'fallen crying Jedi'.

"What are you babbling about?" She was impatience as always.

"We are both fallen, stubborn Jedi. Face it Bast, we are almost the same soul."

_**We fight all the time**_

_**You and I…that's alright**_

_**We're the same soul**_

"Do not call me Bast Revan. We are nothing alike."

"Bastila, you are like my sister. I trust you. I know you. I have a bond with you. You'll pull through."

"Me? A sister? What about her?" Bastila's eyes flickered to Juhani before returning to me.

"I can't do this on my own, and you weren't there to help."

_**Sometimes you can't make it on your own**_

_**Sometimes you can't make it,**_

_**Best you can do is to fake it.**_

"Are you truly saying that had I not turned to Malak, you would have taken me with you to stop Malak?"

"Yes. You are my family." I looked into her eyes and she stared at me. When our eyes broke apart, I could feel a difference in our bond.

"Oak, go through that door there. I'll get Canderous and Juhani back to the ship. You have to do this alone." She smiled at me.

"Bastila, thank you." I whispered as she and I hugged. When she turned to walk from the room, I called her back. "Tell Carth I love him, alright?"

"What?" She gave me an slight grin. "Does he already know this, or will it come to his as a shock?"

"I already told him, but we had a fight before I left the ship and I didn't get to say good-bye before coming here."

"I'll tell him, but you are going to have to tell him again when you get back." She smiled and gave me another hug.

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a bit." We both turned and walked away from each other. I went towards the door she had shown me, and she went towards the Hawk.


	13. Fly or Fall

**Hey, as I start on part 13, I realize that the end is near, and that saddens me. And then I start writing and I get over it. I am also sorry, this chapter is really short. I didn't want to jump into the fight with Malak, because that would have had nothing to do with anything else in this chapter, but I added something at the end to make it longer, or so I hope. So, I do not own the characters, or the game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic that this is based on. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

I stood in front of the door as it slowly opened. When it did, a figure across the room started walking towards me, and I towards it.

"So, the youngster has made it. Did you kill that idiotic twit?"

"Who, Bastila? No, she's not dead, she is going back to the Hawk. You could do the same. Turn away from the dark, Jolee."

"Revan, I can't do that." He smiled. "My master has given me a task, because he does not want to be bothered and he knows that Bastila was weak. My dear old friend Revan," He pulled a light saber out of his belt and turned it on, the gentle hum was soothing and the blood-red blade working against it. "I have been asked to kill you." He lunged forward, but I was quick and turned on my own light saber before he could catch me undefended. The cyan blade clashed against his, our battle fierce and quick-paced.

Many times, we managed to give quick jabs to each other, but nothing too threatening to life. The difference between our motives was clear as the fight dragged on. He was aiming to kill, I was aiming to disarm. That may have been a mistake on my part.

Jolee finally managed to disarm me, my light saber flickering off as it flew across the room and hit the wall. I looked at him and he kicked my leg, forcing me to fall to the ground.

"Jolee, it is against your training to harm a defenseless opponent. Think this through." My pleads were useless.

"That Jedi training means nothing to me now. Say good-bye Revan." He held his light saber in the air, and it slowly started to come down on me.

"Jolee, thank you. I think that will be enough. You will not kill her." The raspy voice from somewhere behind me stopped Jolee's blade from slicing my head. Instead, Jolee kicked me hard, throwing me across the room. I crashed into the wall, undoubtedly leaving a dent. I could feel blood sweeping over my head, and looking across the room, I saw Malak and Jolee 'chatting'. Slowly, I slipped out of consciousness.

**Back on the Ebon Hawk…**

"I'm home! And, uh, Canderous and Juhani are here too!" Bastila called throughout the familiar ship as she and the other two walked on board. "Who missed me?"

"Bastila!" Mission and Zaalbar rushed over to them, not noticing the absence of Oak yet. "What's happening? Are you okay? We missed you!" Canderous and Juhani slowly walked away as Mission battered Bastila with questions.

"Now is not a good time. Where is Carth?" Bastila pushed past her, and swept into the cockpit. He jumped up, clearly shocked.

"Bastila, what are you doing here?" His voice was more of a growl as he fingered the blaster hooked to his belt.

"Relax, I'm here for the good of the group. And Oak asked me to give you a message. Would you like it, or are you still being a jerk?"

"What?" He was taken aback by Bastila's sudden words.

"Oak told me about you 'fight' and honestly Carth, you do know she is risking her life now, right? And for some reason, a certain pilot who will remain nameless did not say good-bye or good luck before a certain Jedi who will also remain nameless left. I think that nameless pilot was a bit of a jerk, don't you?"

"Oh, that." Carth's hand left the blaster and dropped to his side. "What's the message?"

Bastila smiled. "Speaking of the message, I think I missed something rather important. She says she loves you and when I asked if this would come as a shock, she said 'no'. My question to you is, what happened while I was gone?"

"Bastila, it's a long story."

"We have time. With Oak off fighting for her life and all, I think-" Bastila was cut off by a stabbing pain in the back of her head. "Oh my gosh." She slipped to the ground, her head pounding. "I don't want you to get upset Carth, but I think Oak is hurt." She gasped as she spoke, the words hard to say.

"What? We have to go help her!" Carth lunged at the door, but was stopped.

"Carth, you can't. She is only unconscious. You have to trust that she will be able to pull through. This is her battle, not ours. I wouldn't have let her go alone if she could have help." Bastila struggled to stand as the pain started to slowly creep away. "She's regaining consciousness. Now Carth, we both know that she is going to throw herself into this fight again."

"We have to stop her."

"We can't, this is where she either flies or falls." Bastila sat in the co-pilots seat and gestures to the pilots chair for Carth. "The only thing left that we can do is wait."


	14. Beginning of the End

**Alright, Chapter 14 is here. I am sorry about the rather short last chapter, I hate to say it, but I get the feeling the rest of these chapters are going to be rather short. In less you want me to babble and say things about how the sky was the prettiest shade of blue you have ever seen, which I doubt. So, yeah. I do not own any of these characters or the game, Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic that this is based on. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

I turned over, the pain sweeping over me again. Looking up, I realized I had been out cold for no more than a few minutes. I searched through my seemingly endless pockets. After finding my med packs, I started stabbing the needle into myself, quietly regaining my strength.

"Jolee, you have served your purpose. You are released from duty." Malak pulled his light saber out.

"Yes, my Lord. I will go to my sleeping quarters and-"

"Worthless old man! You clearly do not understand. When I say 'released from duty' I meant released from life." His light saber flicked on. It was a captivating color, the most unique blade I had ever seen. It was a basic blood-red color, with sparks of silver light entwined. Jolee was also amazed by it, because he was standing there helpless staring at it, as if he didn't have his own light saber.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I added my mother's own hair into the red crystal." He looked longingly at it. "The stupid woman didn't want me to follow Revan. She tried to stop me. Clearly idiotic." He looked back at Jolee. "Now let's finish this." Malak stabbed Jolee with the light saber, and he crumpled to the ground.

"My Lord, please, I can help you." Jolee coughed, trying to stay alive.

"Just die, maggot. You are useless." Malak was about to stab Jolee with the light saber again as I jumped up, now fully healed.

**Ebon Hawk…**

"Carth, I think she's flying." Bastila looked up from her hands.

"Metaphorically speaking?"

"Of chores, now shut-up."

**Star Forge...**

"Malak, don't you need a license to be that ugly?" I held my light saber in my hand as I stepped towards them. Jolee lay on the floor gasping for breath and I threw him a med pack. "Jolee, are you alright?"

"Revan, you don't need to help me." He stood and walked backwards away from Malak, so he was standing behind me.

"Yes I do. Enough people have died in this battle. I need you to get back to the ship."

"I can't, the door is locked. I have to unlock it from the other room."

"Then stay out of my way, because there is only one more death that needs to happen here." I sidestepped towards Malak and I smiled. "You never answered my question. Don't you need a license?"

He laughed at me. "Revan, that stupid joke is older than the two of us put together. But I think you are the one who should get a license." He turned his light saber off as we stood there, glaring at each other. He finally turned and walked towards the door on the far side of the room.

"Won't you come in, Revan? We can have a nice chat."

I followed him, not sure what he was planning. Inside the room, 10 Jedi Knights were trapped in cages, all of them on the brink of death. "What is this?" My tone was harsher than I had thought I was capable of as I spoke.

"You may recognize these Jedi from the academy. They serve a purpose far greater than any other here. These Jedi keep me from dying."

"There is no antidote to death Malak. If you haven't figured that out yet, you are stupider than I thought."

"There may not be an antidote, but by sucking what life remains out of these humans, I can keep myself alive. They can heal all injuries. Now, do you want to chat all day, or do you want to finish what you came here for," He smiled as he took a breath. "The end of your life."


	15. Hitting a Soft Spot

**Hey! I'm starting to get sad, it's almost over…Well, as I promised, there is a mystery death, and on the account that there are 3 chapters left, it must be coming. The memory in this is from Malak's point of view, so don't get confused! So, I do not own these characters, or the game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic that this is based on.**

"Malak, you obviously don't know me very well." I stepped towards him, my hand cautiously fingering my light saber.

"I know you very well Revan. You must remember, I followed you into the Mandalorian Wars. I know there is no way you could have forgotten what I said when you asked why I followed you."

"Actually, I don't. The Jedi Council wiped my memory."

"Oh, that's too bad. But lucky for you, I could never forget that conversation. Let me take you back…" He crept into my mind, his memory playing like a movie behind my eyelids.

"_Come here Idiot." Revan spoke to me for the first time in days, and as she did, my heart fluttered. "Why did you come with me?"_

"_What? Why wouldn't I?" I had tried to hide my feelings for some time. Could she see the lie beneath my eyes?_

"_Do I look stupid? I know you had a motive and I want to know what it is, now!" She was yelling at me, again._

"_Revan, I-"_

"_What did you just call me?" _

"_I'm sorry, my Lord." I knelt in front of her, hoping to be forgiven, again._

"_Get up. You are worthless, but even more so on the ground. Now answer my question or there will be a price to pay." She had let all of this power go to her head. Where did the old Revan go?_

"_I came with you for reasons of my own." I looked down. That would not make her happy._

"_What? You are hiding your reasons from me? I should kill you for being a traitor!"_

"_No, please my Lord." I looked up, shocked. She would really kill me if she got the chance._

"_I won't, yet. You are needed. Now tell me!"_

"_Because I idol you! But I am wondering if you are still the same person who I originally followed into this war! I can see that you are not! I'm sorry, but now is the time you told me about; I am going to kill my master." I pulled my light saber out._

_She laughed at me. "Idiot. You actually think you could kill me with that? That meaningless weapon of the Jedi? Get out of my sight Malak."_

"_No." I stepped forward._

"_No? Well fine then." She flicked her wrist and held me in Force Choke. The door behind us started being broken down, but she tightened her grasp on my neck. "Good-bye Malak."_

"_Stop! You are under arrest by the Jedi Council!" 5 Jedi ran into the room, and Revan dropped me. She turned, flinging 3 of them across the room. As they busied themselves with capturing her, I ran to the escape pods._

"Now you know Revan. That is what the Jedi Council took from you. Hatred of the only person that ever cared about you, and look, I am still the only person that cares about you, and you still hate me. Nothing has changed." He smiled. I was still in shock from the memory he had just shared with me and didn't hear what he had said for a few moments.

"People do care about me. More than those who care about you. You killed everyone who ever cared about you."

"People who care about you are stupid. They probably have no education and are worthless pilots." He laughed, not noticing the truth in what he had just said.

"Malak, shut-up." I lunged forward, my light saber clashing against his.

"Did I hit a soft spot?" His stupid comments came at the worst times in our fight. He was trying to distract me.

"I'll hit your soft spot." I rammed my light saber into his stomach, but he blocked it.

"Cute comeback." He tried to slice into my arm, but I quickly moved it out of the way.

"Thanks, say something stupid and you'll hear another." I stabbed my light saber down and it went through his foot as he howled in pain.

"Now I can get the toe ring I always wanted." His jaw was tight as he spoke, and he tried jumping into the air, but I moved out of the way and he stabbed himself in his other foot. "Gah!"

He stood still, his eyes closed and blood draining from his feet. I walked towards him and his light saber flickered off. The only sound in the room was the quiet hum of my light saber and the ships outside the Star Forge.

"Malak, I am assuming that at one point we were best friends, and there is one thing I know. Some friends are backstabbers, at right now, I'm one of them." My light saber dug into his back where his heart was and I pulled it out, fresh blood pouring to the ground.

"You know what they say about assumptions. When you make one, you make an ass out of you and me." His words were forced as his light saber flickered back to life and he pushed it into my stomach right above my belly button.

My blood starting falling to the ground, mixing with the puddle he had already made on the floor. We both fell into the blood, lying there helplessly.

We lay on the ground, both dying, but one closer to death than the other. I heard someone run out of the room. _Run Jolee, run._


	16. Oak's Fall

**Hey! As of now, the point of view in the story is changed! It is now 3rd person, instead of 1st person from Oak's view. I still do not own the characters, or the game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic that this is based on. Read, Review, and Enjoy…and don't hate me for what happens at the end of this!**

Bastila fell out of the seat, her eyes rolling back as she gripped her stomach. "Carth," She whispered and he knew what was wrong.

"What happened Bastila?"

"She's falling."

"Metaphorically, or she fell down, because, you know, she falls down a lot and-" Carth was babbling.

"Metaphorically." Bastila gasped. The pain in the middle of her stomach felt like she had been stabbed with a light saber. "She's dying, Carth." Bastila closed her eyes as she lay there.

"No. I have to go help her!" Carth started running from the room, but he ran into Jolee as he tried to get down the ramp. "You!"

"Carth, you need to go help Oak." Jolee was out of breath from the run back to the ship.

"Tell me what happened." Carth pulled out his blaster. "Or else, you old traitor."

"She stabbed Malak in the back, literally, he got her in the stomach, and both are dying, now go!" Jolee pushed Carth in the direction he should be going and Carth took off running.

**5 Normal Minutes Later, not Carth Minutes**

Carth ran into the huge room and saw the Jedi in their cages. "What the…" His voice ran off as he looking towards the center of the room and saw a huge puddle of blood that looked more like a lake, and two figures lying in it. He ran towards it, kneeling next to one of the figures. "Oak, are you alright?"

She coughed, blood coming out of her mouth. "Do I look alright?" She coughed again as she struggled to speak. Carth pulled her into his arms, cradling her gently.

"It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." His voice was soft as he spoke to her. "Do you have any med packs?"

She shook her head 'no'. She closed her eyes and started to talk quietly. "Carth, I can't make it. I'm sorry; I've lost too much blood." Her hand limply moved to where his hand was.

"Oak, I will not let you die in my arms."

"Then put me down." She coughed again, this time more violently.

"No, I can't do that Oak, I love you." Her eyes opened again as she searched his face, bringing her hand to it.

"I don't want to die in your arms because I don't want to die, but there is nothing I can do about that. I'm so sorry." Tears silently started to fall from her eyes.

"Oak, please. Can you keep breathing until I can get you back to the ship? We can take care of you there." He brushed at her face, clearing away the tears.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated again.

Carth watched her for a few more seconds, and then gently brought her lips to his. When he pulled away, there was a faint smile on her face.

"Carth, I love you." She whispered slowly before closing her eyes again.

"I'm not letting you die here. This might be painful, but I have to lift you and take you back to the ship." When she didn't reply, he picked up her light saber and put it in his pocket. Carefully, he picked her up, but when he did so, he regretted it, because he finally noticed something.

She wasn't breathing.

Carth carried her back to the ship, holding back tears. He kept telling himself this wasn't happening, but when he got back to the ship, Bastila stood on the ramp waiting for them to get back. When she saw Oak's limp body in Carth's arms and blood dripping from it, she collapsed on the ground in sobs.

**I AM SO SORRYYYYYYY! It hurts me to kill Oak, but I thought it would be different. I mean, how many stories do you read where Revan dies? Please don't hate me and there is 1 more chapter that comes after this, the very last 1. The end chapter makes it seem a little happier though.**


	17. Her Final Words

**Hey guys, here it is, the last chapter. This takes place 5 years after the Star Forge…I do not own the characters or the game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic that this is based on. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Carth sat on the edge of the bed with her light saber between his fingers. It had been a long time since the Star Forge, and since he had heard from any of the others. For all he knew, they were dead. He longed to be dead too, or at least be traveling the galaxy again. There were 2 things keeping him from either. His son was with him again, and he was helping on Telos.

The restoration process had begun. It would be a long and difficult struggle for the planet, and he felt that he should help, seeing as he had lived there for so long. On that particular day, the restoration had been halted. And accident occurred yesterday; a building collapsed killing everyone inside. He had walked out of that build 5 minutes before-hand. He was so close to being with her again but not nearly close enough. His son thought he was crazy for wanting to die just because some girl he liked died. But it wasn't that. 2 women he loved had died in his arms, and there was nothing he could do either time.

_That's not true. Had I picked up Oak as soon as I saw her and brought her back to the ship, she would have lived. It's my fault she is gone._

Carth's thoughts had been thinking like this since the day Oak died. But not only Oak, his wife too. He felt it was his fault that everyone near him died.

"Dad, you got a package." Dustil walked into the small apartment and threw the package on the bed Carth was on. It was light-weight, but had a heavy sense to it.

"Thanks, I guess." Carth put down the light saber and looked at the return name. 'Bastila Shan'. Carth ripped open the package and 2 data pads fell out. He tried to turn the first one on, but it had a password lock. Placing it down, he picked up the other. This one flickered to life and a note appeared.

_Dear Carth,_

_I have not heard from you in a while, but I am not surprised. I heard you were on Telos with your son. I'm glad you have gotten back to life. I was worried you might not be able to after…well, you know. The other day, I was going through some of my old things. You know, old robes, data pads, books, those things, and I found a box labeled 'Oak'. You may or may not have noticed the second data pad in the package. It is Oak's journal. She would have wanted you to have it, I know that. I also know that it is locked, the password is 'gizka'. I think she liked the little beasts. Write me back Carth. I want to know you are still alive and that you got this. I'll be waiting to hear from you. Don't make me come over there._

_-Bastila_

Carth looked up from the data pad and sighed. Looking behind him, he noticed Oak's light saber was gone.

"Dustil, don't play with that!" Carth lunged across the room but Dustil slid out of the way.

"Come on Dad! You never let me play with it. I had training with these you know. I could turn it on. You're always saying how you miss seeing the color of the blade."

"Give it to me Dustil." Reluctantly, Dustil dropped the light saber into Carth's open hand.

He sat down again, picking up the second data pad. Carth sighed and typed in 'gizka' in the password box. The data pad started buzzing and Carth dropped it. "For Pete's sake." Carth picked it up again, looking at the screen. It was opened to what Carth assumed was the last entry Oak had made.

_Dear Data Pad Journal Thing,_

_I have so much to tell you, but only 5 minutes to tell it in, so I'll make it quick. I went to the Elder's temple and guess who followed me there! Juhani and Jolee. So the three of us went in, and we walked around and killed Dark Jedi, and then we got to the roof, and Bastila was up there. We got in this big conversation and Jolee switched sides, right then and there. I was right the whole time, can you believe it? Anyway, Juhani and I came back to the ship (but she was really really upset about the Jolee thing) and when we got there, of chores we were questions, but why wouldn't we be? And then Carth got all nervous and then he told me he loved me! I couldn't believe it! I know I've been writing how much he had helped me and all, and how sweet he was, and how I had a crush on him, but I didn't think he returned the feelings, you know? Anyway, and then I told him I loved him, but that came as a shock to me too, because I really didn't know I did until I said it, you know that. Now we are trying to land on the Star Forge. I am getting really nervous. Eventually I have to face Malak, and when that time comes, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. It's not like I've done anything like this before, and the galaxy is sort of…depending on me. GAH! There is so much pressure on me right now! Well, anyway, I had only 5 minutes to write this, but it's been 15, so I have to go tell my Crack Pilot (Carth, haha) he's on a whole bunch of juma. I'll write again after this whole thing is over, even though I still can't believe I'm talking to an inanimate object._

_-Oak_

Carth sighed as he put down Oak's data pad. Looking back at the data pad Bastila had sent him; he cleared it and then set it down, getting ready to write her a note back.

"Dustil?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Can you turn on the light saber?" Carth threw it to Dustil, and with a smile, he complied. The cyan blue blade started humming as Dustil handed it off to Carth. He stared at it, remembering the light blue shade of Oak's eyes and how she had made a fuss over having a light saber the same color as her eyes. He handed it back to Dustil. "Turn it off." He commanded in a whisper and then lay back on his bed and fell asleep.

He was finally at peace as he slept that night, because now he knew something. He had a little piece of Oak with him. The data pad, and the light saber. He would have to thank Bastila in the morning.

**Well, that's the end, hope you all liked it. Now that it's over, I have nothing to do but school work shutters, so if you have any ideas for something else I can write, please let me know. I can write it, sure, but the coming up with ideas…well, let's just say, Writers Block is my middle name.**


End file.
